


Día de San Valentín

by Cambetaut



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambetaut/pseuds/Cambetaut
Summary: It’s been a long day, one of those long days where he’d like nothing more than to lock himself in his apartment and not leave for the next week, but Joshua had insisted he come over that afternoon, and far be it from him to disappoint his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses; I thought it could be funny, and really there aren't any Valentines day fics for these two yet, so why not. 
> 
> I was initially unsure about it, but by that point I had most of it written, so whatever, you can read it and either like it or not.
> 
> Also Vasquez is named Manuel, because that's easier than actually trying to pick a name, and I think it fits well enough.

It’s been a long day, one of those long days where he’d like nothing more than to lock himself in his apartment and not leave for the next week, but Joshua had insisted he come over that afternoon, and far be it from him to disappoint his boyfriend. 

It’s been a long past few days, in fact; work was terrible, the weather worse, and Joshua has been acting strange, hiding things when Manuel entered a room, turning off the screen of his phone quicker than usual. Truth be told it bothered Manuel, a lot more than he let on, and he was afraid the Irishman might be cheating on him, which could be very likely, and extremely disappointing. They’ve been together for a little over four months, and he’s been told by their mutual friends that Joshua doesn’t really do ‘relationships.’ At the time Manuel had huffed a laugh and shrugged it off, but now the doubt creeping into his mind was whispering that maybe they were right, maybe Joshua had finally had enough of this whole thing and was going to end it. 

As if the thoughts running through his head weren’t enough of a mood killer, rain began to pour down on him, enough to soak his hair in less than a minute and leave his jeans uncomfortably wet… just great. 

When the building finally looms into sight he breaks into a jog, because he can’t stand another second of being in the rain, and it’s just a short distance anyway. He breathes a sigh as he opens the door, only to have his eyes lock on the only elevator, which is taped off, a sign clearly stating that it doesn’t work. This day is just fucking out to kill him, isn’t it. 

Manuel slowly trudges up the stairs, his mood souring impossibly further. If his boyfriend isn’t intent on breaking up with him he could really use a hug. 

Finally, having reached Joshua’s door, he turns the handle, because at this point there really is no need to knock, and is assaulted by the scent of flowers, roses it would seem, as they litter the floor. The lights are off, but candles are scattered about, their low glow illuminating the room, maybe ten or fifteen in total. It’s certainly a surprise, and definitely a change from the usual clutter. Joshua must have actually cleaned, because the floor is visible, and he can even see the countertops; it certainly looks much better than haphazard piles of clothes and other various things strewn about. Hell, he’s never even seen the place half as clean as it is now, even the pair of boxers that have been hanging from the ceiling fan for the better part of two months are gone, but why the flowers?

It takes him a moment of observing the petals as he shucks his jacket and throws it on the nearest chair, toeing off his soaked shoes as well, to realize what’s going on. Valentines day, that’s right; shit, he had entirely forgotten. He suddenly feels bad for not even getting a cheesy gift, and he would go get one quickly now, but he’s already here, and there’s no way he’s going back out into the damp chill waiting outside.

Manuel hesitantly follows the trail of red, which leads to the bedroom; it has to be one of the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for him. There’s a nagging thought at the back of his mind that it isn’t meant for him, or worse, that he’s in the wrong apartment, but they’re both just stupid fears, and he shoves them forcefully out of his head.

He isn’t quite sure what to expect at the end, although with Joshua he’s never quite sure what to expect at all. The door is just slightly cracked, the soft glow of candles emanating from within, although much brighter. 

Shock is the first emotion that goes through him as he slowly pushes open the door, and it’s very quickly replaced with mirth that flows out of him in laughter that has him doubling over and gripping the nearest surface to keep himself from falling to the floor. 

The trail of flowers leads to the bed, encircling it. There have to be at least two dozen candles sitting around, every one of them lit and Joshua is laying across the bed facing the door, entirely naked. A conveniently placed white teddy bear with hearts on the pads of it’s feet is situated right in front of his groin, and there’s even a glittery rose clamped between his teeth, a smirk spread across his lips. 

“Dios mio,” Vasquez laughs when he finally has enough breath to form words.

“I thought you’d get a kick outta this,” A grin splits Joshua’s face, the rose falling from his mouth. He’s adorable, truly, especially with the playful sparkle in his emerald eyes. 

“Te amo, güerito.” Manuel shakes his head, still smiling.

“Wait, really?” The smile has faded from Joshua’s face, and he moves to get up, the teddy bear falling face first onto the mattress.

He can feel the color drain from his own face at the realization of what he's just done. He hadn’t meant to say that… well yes he had, hell, he tells Joshua that kind of crap all the time, but always in Spanish, because he knows the other man doesn’t understand a word of it. Has he really just let it slip out in English? 

The Irishman is only half a step in front of him, eyes wide and curious, voice soft as he asks, “Do you really mean that?” 

Manuel opens his mouth to talk, but he seems incapable of forming words at the moment. Does he? Joshua is certainly one of a kind, knows how to make his bad days good and the good ones even better. Always has a smile to offer and a joke to share, really there’s no need to think it over at all, of course he does, he just isn’t sure he can admit it, but now’s as good a time as any, and he knows he wouldn’t be able to lie now that he’s let it slip out.

“Well, I… Sí, yes…” He’s absolutely not blushing, not one bit. He does gulp though, preparing to be told to get out.

Joshua moves a step closer, a warm smile on his lips, “I love you too.” The words aren’t loud, but they clearly fill the silence of the room, punctuated only by the slight crackle of the candles.

Manuel surges forward connecting their lips. He’s needed this, the entire day it’s all that he’s wanted, and he’s not going to waste another second thinking over anything. Their mouths move together in a languid dance, the slow slide of tongues and lips, nothing at all more important than just feeling each other, taking their time. 

When they break apart they rest their foreheads together, smiling at each other. He can’t believe that just happened, here he was expecting to be broken up with and they’ve just said they love each other. It’s exhilarating, makes his heart beat excitedly in his chest. Joshua connects their lips this time, and there’s more insistency to this one, it says that the set up wasn’t just for shits and giggles, and Joshua _is_ entirely naked. 

Manuel lets out a low groan as his hands roam over bare skin, leading the man back towards the bed with slow steps. They fall against it, still connected, and beneath him the Irishman makes a discomforted noise. He pulls back confused, until he sees the source of the issue, and chuckles as he watches Faraday wriggle the forgotten stuffed animal out from under him and toss it across the room, before they’re desperately kissing each other again, like it’s far more important than breathing. 

He loves this, loves the soft glow and the scent of flowers and Joshua pinned to the bed beneath him. “Querido,” He breathes against pale skin as he trails sloppy kisses and little love bites along as he travels down, worrying at every inch of skin he finds. 

Insistent hands are pushing at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons at it’s front and getting nowhere at all. He disconnects long enough to divest himself of it, looking down at the delicious man laid out beneath him, a flush to his light skin, he’s beautiful. Manuel isn't sure what he ever did to deserve such a man, but he's happy they found each other. 

Blaring alarms scare the shit out of him, and he’s confused, looking around for the source of the noise. It's all a blur of hurried movement and as Joshua pulls him out of the apartment and down the stairs, until they’re waiting outside with the rest of the building's residents in the rain for the fire department to clear the building for reentry. 

It’s cold without a shirt, but Joshua must be colder still beside him, wearing nothing but… his jacket? Yes, he’s holding Manuel’s jacket right over his dick.

“You couldn’t at least find a pair of pants?” 

“Oh, yeah… that would have made more sense, huh?” Heat rises to his fair cheeks, and Manuel can only shake his head and roll his eyes. Only Joshua…

He’s still cold though, and seeing as his jacket is keeping the Irishman decent he decides to go behind the other man, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Joshua’s shoulder. He hums at the warmth, content enough to wait in the rain if his boyfriend is there with him.

When the firemen, who are rather attractive, if he cared enough to pay them more than a passing glance, come out from the building, they say it was ‘just some idiot with too many lit candles,’ and Manuel barely manages to muffle his laughter in Joshua’s hair. He receives a light elbow to the ribs, and can practically feel his boyfriend blushing again under his fingertips. 

“I love you,” he whispers into the Irishman’s ear, pressing a kiss or two around it. Well, it’s certainly his most memorable Valentine’s day to date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
